The present invention relates in general to a mobile phone interlocking mechanism, and in particular but not by way of limitation, to a pin interlocking mechanism that is adapted to release upon application of a magnet thereon.
A mobile phone typically has a housing surrounding electronic components, including a battery and other electronic components therein. In some mobile phone applications, the battery may be externally coupled to the mobile phone housing. The housing, which is typically made of a plastic or thermoplastic material, may consist of multiple components that are typically coupled together using screws, which are threaded, or snaps. In mobile phone applications where the battery is externally located from the mobile phone housing, a battery lock is provided at one end of the battery to couple the battery to the mobile phone housing. To open the mobile phone housing, threaded screws may be removed by a screwdriver and the like.
Because prior art fastening mechanisms, such as those used in the mobile phone industry, are typically small relative to the housing which is being fastened, the fasteners tend to come loose. The threads in the housing are also prone to wear, and typically fail to function after several uses. Those housings which may be snap-fitted together are typically designed for permanent fastening. Accordingly, when these snap-fits are released through the use of specially designed tools, the phone housing will not be in condition for re-assembly. The special tools utilized also are known to damage the housing of the mobile phone, thus making the separation of the housing components costly and undesirable.
To solve these problems and other problems of the prior art, a fastening mechanism for mobile phones is provided. The fastening mechanism may include a pin having a substantially-cylindrical shaped head. A shank is coupled to the substantially-cylindrical shaped end at a first end of the shank. A locking portion is provided on the shank proximal to a second end of the shank.
A pin-engaging mechanism and a base are provided to engage the locking portion of the shank and secure the fastening mechanism in a fixed relationship. A resilient member, such as a spring, may be provided coupled to the base to allow some flexibility in the interlocking relationship between the pin and the pin-engaging mechanism. The resilient member is preferably constructed of a metallic material adapted to be influenced by a magnet externally applied thereto.
Accordingly, two mobile phone housing components may be coupled together through the use of the pin and the pin-engaging member. The pin may fit through a pre-designed orifice in a first housing component and couple with the pin-engaging mechanism, which is coupled to the second housing component, and fixedly secure the first and second housing components.
To disconnect the housing components, a magnet may be applied to the base to pull the base away from the pin. The force provided by the magnet may tilt the base and the pin-engaging mechanism away from the pin, and thereby disconnect the pin-engaging mechanism from the pin.
The pin may be hidden inside one of the housing components, thereby removing the interconnection components from visibility by a user of the product. However, should aesthetics require visibility of the pin, the pin may be coupled to an external surface of the first housing prior to coupling with the second housing.